Cassidy's Origin Story
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: Cassidy was just a normal bandicoot before Cortex got ahold of her, but what exactly happened while she was in the castle? How did Cortex find her? I own nothing except for Cassidy, she's my persona for this fandom. (T rating for foul language, violence, and possible triggering themes.)
1. Chapter 1

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed as Cortex stared out the window of his newly rebuilt Cortex Castle. He was covered in bandages from losing the most recent fight yet again, but he was already preparing for revenge. His plan was to try to create a leader for his army, as per usual, except he was going to try a new approach: earn the trust of the test subject by saving its life. He had sent out a robot to cause a little trouble, then he'd head out to collect whatever animal was caught up in the accident.

A voice then came over the communicator. "Mission complete, rockslide caused at rock formation in center of jungle. Returning to base."

Cortex made his way downstairs and grabbed two things: a cage and a rain coat. He then went outside and got in an old Jeep driven by a robot who took him to the sight of the rockslide. His eyes scanned over the area and he spotted a nearly abandoned snake's nest with a few large pythons still slithering away from rocks that were still falling.

One of the pythons darted towards something moving in the bushes, getting the attention of the scientist. Cortex put on the rain coat and started to follow the snake to see what it was after.

A small bandicoot was running for its life, trying to escape a huge python. The poor little creature was injured from running through thorn bushes, it's fur stained red from its blood. It found itself cornered between the python and a cliff, no way to get to safety. The python hissed and lunged at it's prey, catching the bandicoot. Large fangs ripped into the small animal's side and caused more bloodshed.

The snake started to slither away with it's food when it's head was shot off by a lazer. Cortex walked over and pried the injured bandicoot out of the decapitated snake head, quickly putting the small animal into the cage.

"You'll be my last attempt with a bandicoot, hopefully you won't end up like the others." Cortex spoke to the animal as the Jeep driver headed back to Cortex Castle.

As soon as they arrived, Cortex took the injured animal into his lab and began to bandage it up. It would take some time for the wounds to heal, so he was going to wait to evolve the bandicoot.

"You will be my general, I will not fail this time...the world will be MINE..." Cortex grinned as he held the bandaged creature, which was now passed out from blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

Months passed since Cortex had 'saved' the little bandicoot. Its wounds were healing great and it had started following Cortex everywhere he went, sometimes even riding on his head. The main problem with keeping a bandicoot in the castle was everyone else trying to kill the poor thing, some even threatening to eat it.

One day, Cortex was on his way to his lab when he noticed the little animal had disappeared. He looked around for a moment before hearing a strange high-pitched noise similar to a bird. The scientist turned around and saw the little bandicoot scurrying his way, limping a bit since her back legs still weren't healed completely.

"There you are." Cortex said as he picked up the animal.

He had been trying to decide if he wanted to evolve his little pet today or not, he still hadn't given it a name nor did he actually check the gender. He began to walk into the lab and placed the small animal on a table, placing a fruit in front of it to keep it distracted.

Cortex went over to a control panel on the other side of the table and pushed a few buttons and flipped some switches. He looked over at his little bandicoot friend, who was happily eating the fruit in front of it, before pulling a lever. A light came from a huge machine and covered the bandicoot, knocking the fruit into the floor.

A moment later, the light went away and there was a humanized version of bandicoot that was there before. SHE looked around, confused, before crossing her legs and using her arms to cover her chest in embarrassment.

Cortex turned away and ordered a robot minion to bring the female some clothes. Once Cortex turned around, he observed his new experiment; she had brownish blonde hair that reached a bit passed her shoulders with a bit of fringe hanging over her blue eyes and her fur had been stained the color of her blood from her injuries. The clothes that she had been given to wear were ripped jeans, black combat boots, a black tanktop, black fingerless gloves, and a dark blue hooded jacket with the sleeves cut off. She was currently putting her hair up in a ponytail, which caused the tank top to raise up slightly and made her snakebite scars visible on her side.

"Can you speak?" Cortex asked as he approached her.

She stood there silently as she finished putting her hair up, then still didn't say a word when she was done. Neither of them said a word for a while before she spoke.

"Do I have a name?"

Cortex wasn't sure how to respond. He still hadn't thought of a name for her. He thought for a moment, then he got an idea. "Cassidy. You're name is Cassidy."

Cassidy looked happy as she hugged the man. "Thank you!"

Cortex was a bit surprised but hid it as Cassidy let him go. "This is no time to be childish. You need to start training immediately."

"For what?"

"Important things, Cassidy. I'll explain when you're ready."

The female bandicoot nodded as Cortex led her to a training room. There was all kinds of equipment everywhere and also a wall covered in weapons. Cassidy stared in awe as she walked over to the weapons, looking at them and trying to choose one.

"Pick any one of them you like. I'll come back for you in a couple of hours." Cortex said.

The next thing Cassidy knew, Cortex had left the room and locked her inside. Cassidy was left staring at the wall of weapons by herself, not knowing that her decision would change EVERYTHING that was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

(Cassidy's POV)

After Master left me in that room, I did nothing but stare at the wall of weapons. He said I could pick any one that I wanted, but they all looked either too heavy or too dangerous. My eyes then landed on a simple wooden fighting staff. I reached out and grabbed it, holding it for a moment before twirling it in my hand.

"This feels...right." I said as I twirled the staff again, tossing it in the air before catching it and twirling it around my body.

I stopped and looked around, spotted a training robot. I walked around the bot for a moment and found the switch to turn it on, so I flipped it and stood back.

"ThReAt DeTeCtEd." a metallic voice echoed around the room as the robot's eyes lit up.

I got into a defensive stance as the robot locked it's eyes on me and charged my way. I ducked out of the way and used the staff to trip the robot. The robot recovered quickly and tried to knock me down but I back flipped out of the way and hit it in the head with my staff. When the robot was confused that I did such a weak attack, I jumped on its shoulders and put the end of my staff through the top of the robot's head, jumping off before doing the same thing to its back.

"M-m-miss-iss-ission comple-e-e-e-ttttte. Powering do-POWEr-r-r-ING doooooowwwwn..." the robot stuttered as it fell over and its eyes flashed before it powered off.

Sparks flew off the robot once it hit the floor. I just stepped back for a moment.

"Uh...oops?" I said as I hid my staff behind me, thinking I broke the robot when I wasn't supposed to.

Master then walked into the room again and actually seemed happy with what I did.

"I didn't mean to break it..."

"It's alright, Cassidy. You did what you were supposed to do."

Master then pushed a button on the wall and a huge magnet picked up the destroyed robot, then a place in the wall opened up and a new training robot was pushed out.

"Let's get you to your new bedroom." Master told me as he left the training room.

I followed behind him and he led me through a couple of hallways and up some stairs, then down another hallway until we got to the room on the very end.

"This is where you will be sleeping from now on, especially since you're too big for your old bed in the lab."

I went into the room and looked around. It was mostly empty except for the bed, a dresser, a small end table next to the bed, and a place for me to put my weapon. I walked over to the bed and sat down to test it. It was soft, softer than my old bed, and it was also a lot bigger.

"I'll send a minion up for you when it's dinner time." Master said as he closed the bedroom door.

I sighed as I heard him walk away, then looked at my staff before putting it on the holder next to the closet. I then walked over to the small window and sat under it, crossing my legs and closing my eyes. I took in a breath and started to relax, something I felt like I haven't done in a long time.

"I guess it's time for a bit of a change..." I said to myself, clenching my hands into fists as I let my mind go blank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, my internet was out and the repair guy had to order a replacement piece. But he came today with the new part and fixed it! Now I can go back to uploading again!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **(Cassidy's Thoughts)**

 _It had been a week since I became like this and it's taking some of the others some time to adjust. They've always looked at me like I was just another minion or they would try to sneak me away from Master so they could eat me. Now they're all looking envious since I've been getting more attention._

 _They've learned to watch their backs around me. I've taught myself a few things in the short time since my evolution. I can hide easily in small spaces, the fiercest of predators cannot outrun me. I've changed from a pet..._

 _...to a silent weapon._

 **(Cassidy's POV)**

I had been sitting up here for an hour now, watching everyone walk to and from the dining table. Not one of them have noticed me yet and I was going to keep it that way...for a few more minutes. I stared at the dining room door and got a small throwing knife ready, waiting for my target. Once the door opened, I threw the knife and I purposely missed my target's head. The blade buried itself into the door right above Pinstripe's head.

He looked up in my direction and glared. "Get down from there, you brat."

I just grinned and flipped over, hanging from the rafters by the bend of my knees.

"Cortex, you need to control that kid." Pinstripe growled as he took a seat at the dining table.

Master looked up at me and sighed. "Get down, Cassidy."

I rolled my eyes and moved my body a bit, then forced myself to backflip from where I was hanging and landed near the door. I pulled my knife out of the wooden surface and slipped it into case that I had in my jacket pocket. I stuck my tongue out at Pinstripe and left the dining room, finding someone else to mess with.

I heard a noise coming my way, so I stopped and listened. "...footsteps... there's two...and..." I raised my head and sniffed the air. "...one of them smells like smoke. Dingodile and Tiny. Perfect."

I looked up to see if there was a a place for me to climb up, and there was an exposed rafter right in my reach. I grabbed the top of a door and launched myself upwards, using my free hand to grab the board and lift myself onto it. I slipped into the covered part of the ceiling and watched from over the edge of the exposed rafter.

The two came walking down the hallway, arguing about something. Once they were in view, I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Both of them were covered in ashes, apparently something had gone their latest assignment. I reached for the knife in my pocket and aimed it carefully, then tossed it...watching as the blade embedded itself into Dingodile's flamethrower. The alarm started blaring and the two of them started freaking out, Dingodile ran in a circle while Tiny was trying to remove the knife. I started laughing and ducked into the ceiling as the flamethrower exploded, burning the hallway and making a mess of ashes everywhere. I laughed harder when I looked out of my hiding spot and saw everyone had been covered in ashes. I was laughing so hard that I fell to the floor, right between Tiny and Dingodile who didn't seem happy to see me.

"Uh-oh..." I whispered as I caught my breath.

Tiny lunged at me and I smacked him on the head with my staff, distracting him and making him stumble into Dingodile so I could stand up and run.

I ran off quicker than they could recover, jumping on the stair railing and sliding down to the lower half. I flipped off and landed at the bottom of the stairs...and in front of Master. He didn't look too happy.

"Cassidy..."

"Uh...y-yes, sir?"

"Your pranks have gone far enough...either straighten up or you WILL be punished. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I sighed and went up to my room, deciding to skip dinner...again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: This story is coming to an end soon and will end on a cliffhanger because the ending takes place around the same time as the last three chapters of 'Next-Gen Chaos: Chaos Begins' and Cassidy will be in the sequel and will play an interesting part.**

* * *

 **(Cassidy's POV)**

I walked through the halls of Cortex Castle, everyone had been avoiding me for the past month so I spent most of my time alone. I preferred it that way; less to worry about, less annoyances, less noise...it was perfect.

Until I walked by the doors to the lab one evening...

I overheard a conversation between Master Cortex and Master Uka, and I didn't like where it was going.

"You have to get rid of her!" Uka yelled, his voice echoed through the room.

"I can't, she's my future general! She may be a bit wild at heart but she's still my best weapon yet!" Cortex replied with a bit of shakiness in his voice.

"That 'weapon' of yours is going to kill us all with her wild and childish prankster behavior! She needs disposed of. IMMEDIATELY!" Uka yelled once more, louder and angrier than before.

Cortex sighed. "What do you suppose I do with her?"

"Shoot her, drown her, feed her to the natives...I don't care! She needs to be taken care of before she gets out of control!"

My eyes widened in shock at what I was hearing. They were going to kill me? Just because of a few pranks? I mean, yeah, I got carried away at times but I couldn't control myself sometimes.

I backed away from the door and accidentally bumped into the wall, knocking down a painting of Master and causing the glass to break. The lab door opened and I ducked as three tranquilizer darts were shot at me, the third one barely missed my shoulder. I glared at my two Masters and reached for my fighting staff that was strapped to my back. Cortex shot me with a dart and it hit me this time, right in the neck. I pulled it out and shook my head as I became dizzy but then was hit in the shoulder by another dart. I collapsed and felt my staff being removed from the holder on my back before hearing it get snapped in half.

"I'm sorry, Cassidy, but this has to be done..." I heard Cortex say as my eyes started to close. "...tie her up and toss her to the tribe people. They'll get rid of her easily."

I weakly raised a hand and stuck up my middle finger before I blacked out, feeling like I was being carried away. I was about to lose the only family I had left, but if they were going to use me as nothing but a tool of world domination...what kind of family would do such a thing?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: Here's the last chapter! I'm sorry for making it so short, but I'm trying to sync the timeline of this with my Next-Gen Chaos series as best as possible. That being said, watch for Cassidy in my next fanfic in the Next-Gen Chaos series...Chaotic Awakening'!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**_

* * *

 **(Cassidy's POV)**

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't move, everything was blurry, and I had a massive headache. I shook my head and my vision started to clear, then I went into panic mode as I saw that I was surrounded by the native tribes people. They had placed my bound body in a large cooking pot and were preparing to light a fire.

I tried to wiggle out of the ropes that I was tied in, but they were too tight as if Koala Kong had tied them. I took in a breath and yelled as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear me and come to my rescue.

Aku Aku, the brother of my former master Uka Uka, appeared about a second later. The tribespeople backed away, as if they've encounter this being before. They didn't interfere as Aku warped himself and me away from the area, appearing in a house that looked like it had been empty for a while.

The house was still furnished and was small with only a living room, a bedroom, a small bathroom, and a kitchen about the size of a storage closet.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In a place my children and I used to call home. It was one of the only houses on the island until more people moved in over the years."

I just nodded absentmindedly as I looked at my reflection in a window. My hair was a mess and my clothes were dirty, my fur was covered in ashes, and I looked like I had gotten the hell beat out of me while I was unconscious.

"Hold still for a moment." Aku said.

I was suddenly surrounded by a green light, then once it faded I could see from my reflection that all my injures were healed.

Before I could ask why he healed me, Aku spoke again.

"Before I let you meet the others, I must know your name."

"Cassidy. My name's Cassidy." I then realized what he said. "Others? What others?"

"Other bandicoots like you. It may take a while for them to get used to you, but they have a history with Cortex as well."

"How many of them?"

"Seven; three adults and four teenagers, one you won't meet until she gets out of the hospital. She was the weapon before you until Cortex's son nearly killed her."

"I remember hearing that conversation from before...before I was evolved."

"That will be a topic for another day. Now, let's go introduce you to the others."

I nodded and prepared for Aku to warp us to another location. It was time to meet my new allies and start a new life.


End file.
